La sombras del shaman: La promesa rota
by Hikari de Cancer
Summary: La sombras del shaman...se me ocurrio cuando una vez soñe que los Asakura tenian una especie de alianza con otra familia...y que unos años despues del torneo, esta familia vendria a buscar su ayuda para acabar con un problema que se remota desde hace 300 años... Mi PRIMER fic, leanlo(?


Se despertó y se desperezo, miro el reloj que estaba a su lado, marcaban las 7:12 a.m., aun era temprano, según él, ya que las clases recién empezaban a las 8:00.

Como todas las mañanas, se ducho, se vistió, puso sus libros en su mochila, desayuno una taza de café y salio rumbo a la preparatoria Shinra, donde de seguro ya estarían el bobo de su hermano y la prometida de esté, sin contar que también estarían ahí el intento de Peter Pan, el hombre de las nieves, el gato amargado, el enano cabezón, el chango bananero o como Anna le decía desde hace unos años, la bipolar rosada y el demonio de pelo azul.

Desde hace dos años que convivía con ellos, hace dos años que sus abuelos lo mandaron desde Izumo a Tokio, al principio el único que lo acepto en la dichosa pensión, fue su hermano, después con el tiempo el siguiente fue Chocolove, él no le guardaba rencor alguno, solo que le intimidaba la presencia de Hao, eso era todo, luego le siguió Manta, después Horohoro, luego Tamao, Pilika, Ren, Lyserg y por último, Anna, ella fue la última.

Por suerte, todos ya han dejado atrás los horribles sucesos de hace dos años, era increíble que lo hubieran perdonado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba enfrente a la preparatoria, suspiro, odiaba ir a la dichosa escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo, era eso o volver a Izumo, cosa que no quería, aunque allí estuvieran sus preciadas Hanagumi que complacían todos sus caprichos.

Escucho que el timbre sonó, no le importo mucho ya que siempre llegaba tarde, así que apropósito camino lentamente hacia su salón, en cuanto llego a él entro y enseguida el señor Watanabe, el maestro de geografía le reprendió.

Sr. Watanabe: Esto no me sorprende para nada, y ahora, ¿por qué llego tarde? joven Asakura Hao – frunció el ceño, pero en cuanto recibió la fría mirada de Hao se sintió algo intimidado así que relajo el ceño.

Hao: Mi despertador no sonó – contesto con indiferencia y se dirigió a su asiento a lado de su gemelo.

Sr. Watanabe: Espere joven Asakura Hao – se acomodo sus lentes y miro la espalda de Hao – Es la cuarta vez que llega tarde esta semana – le reprendió.

Hao: ¿Y? – se sentó a lado de Yoh y prácticamente se desparramo en la silla.

Sr. Watanabe: Vaya a cargar estos baldes con agua y sosténgalos en el pasillo durante la primera hora – fue más bien una orden.

Hao resoplo y se levanto, prácticamente le arrebato los baldes al Sr. Watanabe y se largo del aula.

Chocolove: Oye flaquito, Hao anda raro, crees ¿qué le pasa algo? – pregunto, el moreno se sentaba con Manta atrás de los gemelos.

Yoh: Solo esta cansado es todo – dijo con tranquilidad, escuchaba a Soul Bob en sus audífonos, el profesor aun no lo había descubierto, nunca lo hacía en realidad.

…

Llego la ansiada hora del almuerzo, los amigos se reunieron en el último piso, disfrutaron de la vista y el hermoso ambiente de silencio era placentero, aunque intrigante la vez.

Anna: Yoh, cuando volvamos a casa, quiero que vayas a entrenar – dijo con tono neutral y luego mordió su onigiri.

Yoh: Esta bien Anita – contesto sin mucha importancia, estaba muy ocupado mirando las nubes.

Pilika: Sería bueno que tu también vayas a entrenar nî-san – dijo mirando a su hermano, que escupió un poco del jugo que tomaba.

Horohoro: No tengo porque hacerlo – contesto algo molesto.

Pilika: No seas un vago nî-san, ¡hace mucho que no entrenas! – se cruzo de brazos mirando con el ceño fruncido a Horohoro.

Horohoro: Eso no es cierto, ¡entrené el lunes! –

Ren: Tonto, hoy es lunes – se metió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Horohoro: De la semana pasada y aquí nadie te llamo gato entrometido – miro de la misma forma al chino.

Ren: ¿A quien le dices gato entrometido?- su tongari empezó a crecer amenazantemente.

Horohoro: Al gato entrometido que tengo enfrente – dijo desafiante.

Anna: No vayan a empezar – su voz fue tajante y fría, además, había sonado como una orden.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse y voltearon a ver a lados opuestos, una suave risa paso y se escucho la típica risa de Yoh.

Manta: ¿De que te ríes Yoh? –pregunto con curiosidad.

Yoh: Me preguntaba qué pasaría si una persona se recostara en una nube…supongo que la nube no aguantaría su peso y esta caería jijiji – contesto tranquilo.

Manta: A ti solo se te ocurren esas cosas – negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

Tamao: Joven Yoh, ¿Dónde están el joven Chocolove y el joven Lyserg? – pregunto tímidamente, el peliverde y el moreno no estaban ahí.

Horohoro: De seguro que Lyserg esta en la biblioteca comiéndose otro libro y Chocolove debe estar con Hao – dijo con la boca llena.

Pilika: Nî-san no es correcto que hables con la boca llena – le reprendió.

Horohoro no le contesto, siguió comiendo y ahí empezaron las típicas peleas de los hermanos Usui.

Hao: ¿Qué quieres moreno?- pregunto, estaba sentado en la rama de un arbol y recostado por el tronco.

Chocolove: No _trajistes _pa' tu almuerzo, así que supuse que tendrías hambre – le tiro una pequeña cajita de plástico que tenía un sándwich de pollo dentro.

Hao: Gracias moreno – contesto sin importancia y siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

Chocolove: ¿No quieres un poco de compañía? Te ves muy solito allá arriba –

Hao: Estoy bien, puedes irte con mi hermano ahora – dijo cortante.

Chocolove: Esta bien pue' si quieres algo solo dinos – se rasco la cabeza y se dirigió adentro de la preparatoria para irse al último piso con el resto del grupo.

Hao estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba preocupado, algo le decía que pronto él y su hermano no pasarían por momentos muy gratos, había una gran angustia en su corazón…eso era muy raro.

El espiritu de fuego se hizo presente en su forma de hitodama, miro atentamente a su dueño y este suspiro.

Hao: ¿Te preocupas por mí? Eso es nuevo…-sonrió de una forma melancólica.

El espiritu de fuego siguió observando a su amo, hasta que la sonrisa se transformo en una especie de mueca de dolor.

Hao: Es raro…jamás sentí esto, hay un nudo en mi garganta constantemente y siento que el estomago me da vueltas, realmente estoy preocupado – se pregunto a sí mismo.

Miro al cielo y sonrió.

Hao: Asanoha…en estos momentos me encantaría un abrazo tuyo – volvió a sonreír melancólicamente.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la pensión Funbari Onsen, Ryu había salido a hacer algo de ejercicio, Tokagero lo seguía en su forma de hitodama aunque mantenía la distancia, le era vergonzoso que lo vieran cerca de alguien que usaba unos shorts tan 'ajustados'.

Ryu: Nada mejor que hacer ejercicio en una mañana fresca de primavera – inhalo y exhalo con fuerza por la nariz.

Tokagero: Lo que digas Ryu – contesto rodando los ojos, volvió a mirar hacia un lugar y se detuvo – ¡Ryu! –

Ryu: ¿Qué pasa Tokagero? ¿Porque te detienes? – pregunto, estaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Tokagero: Mira esa cosa, se está moviendo – dijo intrigado, miraba a lo lejos, se distinguía a algo arrastrándose con dificultad por el césped.

Ryu: Que extraño, nunca suele haber nadie por aquí – se rasco la cabeza.

Vieron como 'la cosa' intento pararse, pero de inmediato volvió a caer al suelo como un saco de papas.

Ryu: Debemos ir a ver Tokagero, tal vez sea alguien que necesita ayuda del gran Ryu con espada de madera – dijo poniéndose en pose heroica.

Tokagero: ¿Quieres ir a ver si es una joven linda, no? – lo miro enarcando una ceja.

Ryu cayó de espaldas en ese momento.

Tokagero: Lo sabía – resoplo y empezó a acercarse hasta la 'cosa' – Apresúrate Romeo – le dijo a Ryu.

En el lugar en el que estaba la cosa, había una hitodama de un color rojizo como la sangre a lado de la cosa, que en esa distancia, se podía ver que era una joven, de un largo cabello negro como la noche, su ropa estaba rasgada y quemada, tenía algunas heridas punzantes, moretones y quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y apenas podía moverse.

Equidna: Vamos Hikari…puedes moverte todavía – hablo la hitodama, su voz técnicamente cortaba el aire.

Hikari: Ya no puedo más…- dijo con dificultad y perdió el conocimiento en el suelo.

Equidna: Estás peor de lo que pensaba – la hitodama cerró sus ojos color dorado y de inmediato volvió a abrirlos al sentir la presencia de otro espiritu cerca – Identifícate ahora mismo – ordeno cuando vio a Tokagero acercarse en su forma de hitodama.

Tokagero: ¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunto desconcertado.

Equidna: No hay nadie más aquí, identifícate –

Tokagero: Identifícate tú, no eres de por aquí o sino sabría quien eres –

Equidna: Mi nombre no importa, pero el tuyo sí – dijo en un tono algo amenazante.

Tokagero miro estudiando al espiritu que tenía enfrente suyo…no era como los otros, tenía una presencia más 'divina', muy parecida al del espiritu de fuego o a la de Shamash, pero sabía que no era un dios, pero aun así, era una presencia imponente. Desvió la mirada y vio a la chica herida a un lado.

Tokagero: ¿Tratas de proteger a esta chica? – pregunto mirando a la joven desmayada y trato de acercársele.

Equidna: No te le acerques – ordeno y en un tono muy intimidante, que hizo que Tokagero obedeciera.

Tokagero: Creo que eso es un sí, ¿esta niña es algo tuyo?-

Equidna cerró sus ojos y luego volvió a abrirlos para mirar directamente a los ojos de Tokagero.

Equidna: Esta niña es lo más importante que tengo – contesto decidida.

Tokagero: Es tu shaman, por lo que veo -

Equidna: ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre o no?- pregunto con rudeza.

Tokagero: Y si no lo hago, ¿qué harás? – pregunto desafiándola.

Equidna: Que no haré – contesto en medio de un gruñido.

Equidna empezó a tomar su verdadera forma, sus enormes intimidantes pero hermosas alas aparecieron, sus garras negras, su piel escamosa y su rostro frio miraban amenazantemente a Tokagero que no podía creer lo que veía…era un dragón.

Tokagero empezó a sudar frio, entonces hizo lo único que todo espiritu en su sano juicio haría…correr como niñita.

Tokagero: ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- grito y dio media vuelta, justo cuando Ryu apenas llegaba.

Ryu: ¿Tokagero a dónde vas? – miro como su espiritu se alejaba como alma que lleva el diablo, luego sintió una fría respiración en su nuca y volteo solo para encontrarse con una dorada mirada que lo atravesaba.

Equidna: ¿Y tu quien rayos eres? – pregunto fríamente.

Ryu empezó a sudar frío, trago en seco, no supo porque pero le contesto a Equidna.

Equidna: ¿Ryu con espada de madera?...Ryu significa dragón, ¿verdad? –

Ryu: A-Así es – su voz le temblaba.

Equidna: Entiendo…Ryu con espada de madera, ya que puedes verme, me supongo que eres un shaman – no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación – Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme este favor? –

Ryu: ¿C-Cual su s-señoría? – no sabía de qué otra forma dirigirse al imponente espiritu que tenía enfrente suyo

Equidna: Ves a esa niña – desvió su mirada ante la chica desmayada – Llévala a un centro de salud, no sé cuanto más aguante con esas heridas –

Ryu miro a la chica y se acerco, la volteo y pudo ver que era muy hermosa, su rostro a pesar de tener una mueca de dolor, lo reflejaba.

Equidna: ¿Lo harás? – aunque su tono de voz era tranquilo, estaba atravesándolo con la mirada.

Ryu: S-Sí su s-señoría – trago en seco.

Equidna: Entonces…-volvió a su forma de hitodama – ¡MUEVETE! – le grito.

Ryu: A SU ORDEN, SEÑORIA! – contesto de la misma forma, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y empezó a correr más rápido que Horohoro cuando hace enojar a Anna.

Obviamente su objetivo era ir a la pensión, donde Fausto sabría que hacer con semejantes heridas y no tendría que dar tantas explicaciones.

Hao: Tu también te das cuenta – susurro por lo bajo a su gemelo, a los pocos segundos, sonó el timbre, ya era la salía.

Yoh: Si te refieres a que esta empezando a descender la temperatura, si lo siento jijiji –

Hao: Eso no tonto, es como si algo nos acechara – comento mirándolo fijamente.

Yoh: A decir verdad, he sentido que alguien me observa – se rasco la mejilla distraídamente.

Mientras tanto en Izumo, en una gran mansión tradicional japonesa, adentro se llevaba una gran discusión, se escuchaban gritos y solamente gritos.

- SILENCIO! – dijo una voz masculina proveniente de un anciano de 57 años, de estatura pequeña y complexión delgada, su cabello era blanco como la luna y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

- Pero odou-sama, fue su culpa, ellos dejaron que esa se escapara – exclamo una mujer de 28 años, bien formada, de tez blanca, ojos azules y de pelo negro.

- No te refieras a ella de esa forma, Yuki – le reto otro hombre, de su misma edad, de cabellos también negros y una mirada oscura como la noche – Recuerda de quien estás hablando…-

Yuki: Me importa que sea nuestra sobrina, Hakurei, esa niña nunca debió haber nacido – las palabras salieron como veneno de su boca.

- La niña ya esta aquí y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto – hablo una mujer mayor, de cómo 71 años, de cabellos rubios y canosos, sus ojos eran de un color negro – Pero lo que podemos evitar es que vaya a buscarlos…-

Yuki: Obâ-sama, esa niña se escapo en la madrugada, tal vez ya llego a Tokio, recuerda que esta con Equidna –

- A lo mejor, pero no sabe ni siquiera a quien esta buscando, solo tiene un nombre – contesto la anciana mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana.

Yuki: No les enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – dijo molesta y corrió la puerta, cuando lo hizo, tres jóvenes de 17 y 19 años cayeron al suelo – Aiko, Shun y Shin? –

La chica tenía 17 años su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un color negro, mientras que los otros dos, eran gemelos idénticos, ambos de cabello negro y ojos negros.

Aiko: Lo sentimos pero teníamos curiosidad…- se disculpo rápidamente.

Shun: Si nos permiten…- empezó a decir.

Shin: A quien esta buscando esa niña?...-concluyo la frase de su hermano.

Yuki: A un tal…como dijiste que se llamaba odou-sama? – pregunto mirando a su padre.

- Asakura…Mikihisa Asakura, después de todo, es el único que ahora podría ayudarla – fue lo último que dijo antes de encender un cigarro y empezar a fumarlo.

* * *

Holaaa, dijenme reviews para decirme que les parecio el primer capitulo, bueno, no se cuando empezare con el dos porque ahora estare muy ocupada pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus criticas constructivas :D


End file.
